100 Years
by BrucasandNaleyLovin
Summary: Laley songfic to 100 Years, oneshot


_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_

15 year olds Lucas Scott and Haley James walked out of Tree Hill High on the last day of their freshman year.

"I'm so glad it's summer," Haley exclaimed as they walked to the River Court.

"So am I," Lucas agreed, taking her hand.

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_She feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

"Do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Haley Elizabeth James to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sick ness and in health, till death do you part," the priest asked 22 year old Lucas Scott on his wedding day.

"I do," Lucas said, smiling at Haley.

"Do you, Haley Elizabeth James, take Lucas Eugene Scott to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sick ness and in health, till death do you part," the priest asked Haley.

"I do," Haley said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said as Lucas kissed Haley.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, and there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

"Ashleigh baby come here," 33 year old Haley Scott called to her 2 1/2 year old daughter Ashleigh Michelle.

"What Mommy," Ashleigh asked as she crawled into Lucas' lap.

"I'm gonna have another baby," Haley told Ashleigh.

"You awre," Ashleigh asked excitedly.

"Yea, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister," Lucas told Ashleigh as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait," Ashleigh said sleepily.

_I'm 45 for a moment _

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

"Ashleigh and Tyler are gonna drive me insane some day," 45 year old Lucas Scott sighed as he layed down in bed, with Haley next to him.

"Luke, they're 15 and 12, they're not easy to deal with," Haley said as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"They know I love them right," Lucas asked.

"Yes," Haley said.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15, I'm alright with you_

_15, and there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by_

_suddenly you're wise_

_67 is gone_

"What's this, our 6th grandchild," 67 year old Lucas Scott asked as he walked into Ashleigh's room in the hospital. Ashleigh had her third daughter, Bridget Anna, while she also had two other daughters, Brittany Rose who is 10, and Brielle Marie who is 5.

"Yea," Haley said as Ashleigh gave Bridget to her. Brielle and Tyler's daughter, Lilly Emma who is 4, crawled into Lucas' lap. Tyler also has two sons, Austin Michael who is 7, and Aydan Hunter who is 5.

_The sun is setting high_

_We're moving on..._

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

Mommy, is great-grandma Haley coming back," 4 year old Meghan asked Bridget.

"She's with great-grandpa Luke now," Bridget said as she picked up Meghan, and joined her sisters, mother, father, and Tyler in the first row of the church at Haley's funeral.

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_

"Haley, will you go to winter formal with me," Lucas asked Haley, giving her a flower.

"Yes," Haley said, taking the flower, and then kissing Lucas.

_22 I feel her too_

"Will you marry me," Lucas asked Haley, showing her a diamond ring.

"Yes," Haley said, letting Lucas place the ring on her finger.

_33 you're on your way_

"Ashleigh, this is your baby brother," Haley said, showing Tyler Lucas to Ashleigh.

"I wanna hold him," Ashleigh said, letting Lucas help her hold Tyler.

_Everyday's a new day..._

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and tim to choose_

_Hey 15, and there's never a wish better than this_

"I love you Haley James," 15 year old Lucas Scott told Haley.

"I love you too Lucas Scott," 15 year old Haley told Lucas.

_When you only got 100 years to live..._

**The End**


End file.
